Family Musings
by StarLush
Summary: This technically would be a follow up to the story I wrote for Mother's Day last year called "A Mother's Musings." I had to make a feel good one. This little family needs some domestic bliss TERRIBLY! :-D


**Last year I wrote a SAD version of Mother's Day for Scully. Let's make a happy one huh? Since this is my first day off SINCE mother's day I finally have a chance to get it down. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We better hurry up or she's going to surprise _us_." Mulder and William were doing their best to have a great mother's day surprise for Scully. Breakfast being made by her boys would be the ideal; same with the house picked up and cleaned. They had gotten up at 3:30 am for an early morning run and were in the process of preparing breakfast while trying to dust and sweep and be quiet all at the same time. It was quickly approaching 6 am and they knew she'd be rolling out of bed anytime.

"Don't you have a 'quick' way of doing things…it would make this a whole lot easier…" Mulder knew William had harbored brain powers still yet they tried to hold back on him using it. But in this instance it would be a great help.

"You tell me _not_ to use them now you are telling me to use them…" Will was a little confused, his parents always went back and forth on whether he should use his powers or not.

"For your mother Will…" Mulder had wished Scully didn't want him to suppress his powers so much but at the same time he understood why she would want that sense of normalcy and William knew how important it was to have a sense of normal. He craved it, the only thing he longed for while he searched for his parents. He hadn't even been with them for a full year, it was the summer of last year he finally found them and after much difficulty they all fell into a pattern of normal, as normal as things could be in their situation.

"Fine I'll 'finish' breakfast and _you_ can clean…sorry dad." Mulder let out a sigh of defeat but accepted the punishment for asking for help by 'cheating.' William focused his attention to the kitchen, most of the things were already done but he stepped back and looked around at what still needed done. Taking in a deep breath the kitchen came to life, flipping bacon in the pan and rolling the sausage to the other side. Pouring pancake batter onto the griddle and of course his mother's favorite, preparing the coffee in the pot. He knew she'd smell it right away so he wanted to wait for the last minute. He threw a few used utensils into the dishwasher, flipped the pancakes, and sliced up fresh strawberries from the back yard for topping the fluffy cakes.

"How are you doing out there dad?" William turned his attention to his father who was struggling to keep up with his son's quick ways.

"I think we are actually looking good, you should start the coffee. Man I don't know how you have the stamina for all of that…" he waved his hands towards the kitchen.

"Trust me; my brain is aching a bit…" things had tapered off in the kitchen a bit. "That's why I like the running, it takes my mind off of everything and I end up being too tired to do anything mentally, even if you ask, if I can't do it I can't do it. I think I exhausted myself in what I just did." He flopped down on the couch as he clicked the coffee to start and laid his head down, eyes closed, trying to regain some of his energy.

Mulder finished by placing their running shoes in the closet and making his way to set the table, not much was left to do when William gets going with things, he has the picture in his mind of how it should look and it just turns out that way. Mulder couldn't help glancing over at his son, sprawled out on the couch practically asleep. He had always wondered if that shot ever really did anything, did it kill the alien part of him while still leaving his brain active. Obviously the kid still had some extra mental powers and he hated exploiting them but maybe like a muscle if you work it out he'd build up the stamina.

Mulder slipped out the back porch and snipped a few fresh flowers from the beds below, smiling at himself at the small yet thoughtful gesture. Making his way inside he found the little vase in one of the cupboards, filling it with a little water and placing flowers inside, making it a center piece on the small table. He placed all the food items around it and set plates out, it smelled amazing and he couldn't be more proud of his son for helping him pull off the perfect start to Mother's Day. _She's always wanted this._

He heard the familiar creek of the upper stairs and knew Scully was on her way down, he turned to the sink and washed his hands, grabbing a cup of coffee and preparing it how she would have it.

"Hey sleepy head, why are you sleeping out here…" Scully questioned her son who dozed gently on the couch, gently running her fingers through his dark, copper colored hair.

"Hey…mornin'…Happy Mother's Day…" he lazily drawled out, waving his hand in the general direction of the kitchen, showing why he'd be crashed on the couch so early in the morning.

"He and I went for a run _early_ then came back and got you all set up here." Mulder smiled and placed the coffee cup at her spot just as she looked up towards the kitchen taking in the sight of a full breakfast adorning their table.

"Wow… you guys did all this?" She bit her bottom lip to keep her excitement at bay, but couldn't help the smile that splayed across her face.

"Mulder…did you..?" She kept quiet but made her eyes roll into the direction of William…

"Yes, yes he did…I know what you thinking mom…" he sat up and smiled, "…it's all in your mind. And before you go and scold him, I did make him do the cleaning part, I just did breakfast, my own punishment for asking in the first place." He rose slowly and strolled to the table with his mom and dad, sitting down with an 'umph.'

"That's why you're tired." It was more of a statement than a question, she knew how exhausting it was for him to use his powers and she wondered herself if that magnetite really did effect him in any way. He still had the powers but were they any weaker than she would think they would be. "Come on then let's eat this feast since you both slaved away at it. It'll help your fatigue William…" the doctor part of her could never be stopped.

They gathered around the table and a sense of pride came over Scully, her family, as unconventional as it was, it's what she had always wanted. This was her little piece of domestic bliss.


End file.
